Comida pelirroja
by Arehn-Immortelle-Eternelle
Summary: La locura es un plato exquisito que solo algunos comprenden, y aquellos que lo comprenden, disfrutan hasta el último bocado.


Aquí Arehn.

Les presento una nueva obra, creada más que nada por el aburrimiento y bloqueo mental; más bloqueo mental.

Si leyeron mi primera historia, y si no pues al carajo, esta les "gustara" más si son de este género.

Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios y por mi parte es todo.

Esto se está haciendo algo típico en mis historias, así que pondré la misma advertencia.

Adiós.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-No apto para gente sensible y que no aguanta ni una mierda. Si eres así, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Sal de una vez o te arrepentirás.

* * *

Uno de los deleites del ser humano puede conllevar a muchas cosas. Puede ser el placer, o las diferentes comidas, el tacto, la visión, los ricos olores, puede ser todo y una cosa al mismo tiempo. Pero si bien, un deleite también puede ser cargado con locura, odio y terror…

—¡Hermano, ven aquí, maldita sea!— Gritaba uno de los gemelos arrastrando del brazo a un cuerpo inconsciente, el cual, difícilmente había conseguido después de un forcejeo incesante. —¡Te tengo una sorpresa!— Canturreó con una sonrisa cuando tuvo a la presa dentro del hogar. Fue a cerrar la entrada de un portazo.

El joven se miraba exhausto y jadeante, aun así, reía por momentos de satisfacción al saber que había conseguido una víctima por sí solo. Ya no se sentía más como el hermanito menor. No, ya no. Aunque se trataba de una niña, mantenía en su cabeza la idea de que para ser la primera vez estaba bien.

—¿Qué has hecho?— Preguntó su gemelo bajando las escaleras, ya que se encontraba en el segundo piso, mientras acomodaba su sombrero. —¿Qué es eso?

—¡Yo lo hice!— Dijo risueño enseñándole la cara de su víctima inconsciente. —¿No me vas a felicitar, hermano?

El otro soltó unas carcajadas cortas, sonrió y abrió los brazos. Lifty no se hizo esperar y corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Las ganas de sentirse aceptado, grande, mejor, lo habían llevado a estas alturas.

Era solo una pequeña niña inocente…

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?— Le preguntó mientras miraba el cuerpo en el suelo y sus ojos. Su voz era seria y profunda. Curiosa y perturbadora.

—Quiero que me mires hacerlo, ¿lo harás?— Dijo tomándolo de los hombros con entusiasmo. —Quiero que estés ahí para que veas que puedo hacerlo. No tengo miedo.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo no lo "acabare" como la última vez.

—¡No, esto es diferente! Yo traigo a la presa, ahora mi trabajo es proseguir y terminarlo.

Confiado en aquellas palabras, Shifty asintió y bajó al sótano sin decir ni una palabra. Lifty sonrió emocionado y fue corriendo por la niña, cargo a la pequeña y fue detrás de su gemelo lo más rápido que sus larguiruchas piernas podían.

—¿Lifty?

—¡Si, aquí estoy!— Bajó el último escalón y llegó con su hermano, quien le estaba dando la espalda. De fondo se miraba una bañera vieja, algo rota y con el metal oxidado.

—¿Ya sabes que hacer primero, verdad?

El joven asintió y puso el cuerpecito en el suelo para luego quitarle las prendas, todas ellas, hasta dejarla desnuda. El cuerpo tierno y sin desarrollo fue cargado en los brazos de Lifty, quien camino a la bañera sin un dudar; su gemelo sonrió disimuladamente, empezaba a sentirse orgulloso. La metió lentamente en la tina llena de agua fría, luego la esposó a una tubería que estaba cerca. La pelirroja empezaba a despertar con suspiros fuertes debido a la temperatura del agua.

—Lifty.

—¿Si, hermano?

—Asegúrate de limpiarla bien, te preparare los cuchillos.

—¡Claro, lo hare!— Soltó con una sonrisa antes de que su gemelo desapareciera del sótano.

.

.

Flaky, ahora despierta, sollozaba en voz alta y lloraba con las muñecas atadas a la pared; su cabeza también lo estaba. Sus pies colgaban, ya que esas esposas de metal no eran para infantes. Le dolía lo apretadas que estaban, y aun más, cargar con su propio peso durante media hora. En todo ese tiempo despierta, se preguntaba miles de cosas que subían el suspenso y el miedo. No sabía dónde estaba, porque estaba desnuda y mojada, y por que los gemelos la tenían en ese estado, si, ya los había visto. Tenía miedo de todo a su alrededor, de la oscuridad y los aparatos de tortura bastante antiguos, manchas de sangre en las paredes y algunos huesos humanos tirados en el suelo. ¿Qué era todo esto que sus jóvenes ojos miraban con pavor?

Se oyeron pasos bajar por las escaleras del sótano. Con sus ojos acuosos miró a los gemelos bajar mientras charlaban y reían sin preocupación alguna. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? Cruzaba por su mente la interrogante mientras empezaba a temblar del temor.

—Hola— Saludó Shifty con una ligera sonrisa, Lifty solo frunció la mirada y se le acercó.

—Dame los cuchillos, quiero hacerlo ya— Decía viendo a Flaky colgada de la pared.

—Espera un momento. No juegues mucho con ella, luego la carne se vuelve muy dura al momento de cocinarla. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, dámelos ya— Estaba impaciente.

—No te excedas— Dijo dándole uno mediano, Lifty no quiso esperar y se abalanzó sobre su pequeña presa, enterrándole, lleno de odio, un cuchillazo en la pierna y luego en el costado del estomago. Tampoco quería matarla tan rápido.

Flaky soltó dos alaridos de dolor consecutivos, luego el llanto ya no era discreto, salía a relucir fuerte y desamparado. El llanto de una niña asustada.

—¡Cállate!— Le gritó en la cara. Flaky solo ahogó sus gritos lo más que pudo hacer, temblando del susto y orinándose encima.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y él mismo se dio cuenta de esto. Quizá ya no era capaz de hacer algo así… quizás, volvía a echarse para atrás como la otra vez. Retrocedió, dudando, y miró el cuerpo infantil enfrente suyo. Era tan… Hacerle algo así a una niña inocente. Él no podría…

"Yo no lo acabare", recordó. Apretó los puños, lleno de ira, y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a la menor. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su gemelo algo indeciso.

—No estés nervioso— Le puso una mano en el hombro. —No es el momento de estarlo. Ten y ve a hacer lo que debes. No me decepciones, estoy empezando a creer que puedes hacer estas cosas. Pero si vas a…

—¡Dámelo, lo hare por ti, hermano!— Tomó aquella hacha con fuerza y con nervios le sonrió lo más sincero que pudo.

—Así está mejor, Lifty.

El mencionado sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas al oír su nombre salir de los labios del otro, y lleno de confianza y algo cálido dentro de sí, apretó el mango del hacha y volteó a ver a Flaky. Era el momento de cortar la carne, y esta vez, Shifty le ayudaría a cocinar.

—¡No… por favor… ya no más!— Imploraba la infante mientras gemía del dolor y se ahogaba en sus propias lagrimas y babas.

Lifty alzó el hacha por encima de sus hombros y dejó caer el primer corte en una piernita. Un grito desgarrador fue desprendido de la garganta de la niña, y para mala fortuna, la pierna no había sido cortada del todo. Tuvo que haber un horrible segundo corte para que al fin, la pierna cayera al piso manchada de sangre caliente. Lifty se agachó para recogerla sin molestarse por la sangre en sus manos.

—¿¡Cuántas veces te dije que el corte debe ser preciso!?— Le gritó su gemelo, quien llegó rápidamente hasta él y examinó la pierna. —¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Arruinaste la carne! Eres tan… ¡descuidado!

—Lo siento… yo…

—¡Cállate y dame eso!— Se subió las mangas de su camisa y le arrebató el hacha. —Pon atención, haber si así aprender algo, imbécil.

Lifty mantenía la cabeza baja, se retorcía los dedos y mantenía una mueca de lamento. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro sin saber donde caer, estaba muy dolido por las palabras de su hermano.

—¡Levanta la cabeza, Lifty!

El joven lo hizo de inmediato aun con las cejas arqueadas y tomándose de las manos con timidez y vergüenza.

Shifty, cuando vio que le estaban prestando atención, dio un limpio y rápido corte en el hombro de la chiquilla, dejándola colgada solamente de su brazo izquierdo y de la cabeza. Un gemido ensordecedor los hizo entrecerrar los ojos. La sangre volvió a chorrear, ensuciando la mejilla y los zapatos negros de Shifty.

—Ahora toma esto. Encárgate de cortar bien— Se intercambiaron lo que llevaban en los brazos. Lifty caminó cabizbajo hacia Flaky, pero cuando estuvo enfrente de ella no hizo nada más que solo verla en ese estado. La pobre se había desmayado de tanto sufrimiento.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?— Le dijo mientras lo jaloneaba del cuello de la camisa por detrás. —¡Tráeme más! ¡Si se muere antes de que termines va a ser un problema!

—¡Lo siento, Shifty!— Dijo recibiendo los gritos de su hermano y explotando aquellas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Alzó de nuevo el hacha para cortar la otra pierna.

.

.

Una gran mesa estaba decorada con un mantel amarillo claro, encima unas bellas flores en un jarrón con agua, unos platos, de porcelana cara, bien acomodados con sus cubiertos de plata al lado. Todo era perfecto en aquel comedor ambientado, acompañado sutilmente de buena música en el fondo.

Lifty estaba sentado a la mesa con las manos ocultas entre sus piernas, su frente sudaba de nervios y se le miraba perturbado y muy callado. Su rostro, sus manos, sus ropas llenas de sangre. Empezó a mecerse lentamente en aquella silla mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles. Se había vuelto loco…

—Ya estoy aquí— Dijo Shifty apareciendo por la puerta empujando un carrito metálico. Llevaba varias charolas cubiertas encima, algunas velas, servilletas y bebidas. —¿Estás listo para ver?

Y sin esperar respuesta o asentimiento, destapó una por una cada charola, enseñando a su gemelo un gran festín caníbal. Lifty volteó por el olor de aquella singular comida, abriendo los ojos con pánico y suspirando de la sorpresa. Shifty, con una sonrisa apagada, le puso enfrente un pedazo de brazo asado, acompañado con verduras y un poco de arroz.

—Comételo.

Le dijo con voz fría extendiéndole los cubiertos; cuchillo y tenedor.

Lifty apretó los dientes y los puños, no podía pensar bien, y menos después de haber descuartizado a la pequeña la cual se iba a comer. Había sido demasiado para él. Aquellos gritos desgarradores de la infante lo acosaban una y otra vez, la sangre brotando lo hacía temblar y la sensación del hacha enterrándose en la tierna piel le daba nauseas.

Shifty, impaciente por no obtener respuesta, le puso los cubiertos en las manos y agarrándolas lo guió a partir la carne en un trozo, a clavarla en el tenedor y a llevarla a la boca de su hermano sin que este quisiera.

—¡Abre la boca, maldito monstruo— Este lo hizo y empezó a masticar mientras lloraba de miedo. Shifty tiró los cubiertos en la mesa con violencia y se fue de la habitación por un segundo carrito.

Este, a diferencia del primero, no tenía charolas cubiertas, si no, el torso sin cabeza de la pequeña, abierto y jalado con pinzas para que los órganos internos estuvieran a la vista en un caldo de sangre.

—Creo que ya te diste cuenta, querido hermano. Este platillo lo acabo de inventar apenas hoy. Verás, últimamente he estado algo creativo. ¿Te gusta?— Acercó el carrito con el cuerpo hasta su lado. —¿Por qué no comes un poco? Te ves hambriento.

Lifty no volteaba a ver aquella suculenta delicia, cosa que hizo enojar a Shifty. Arrugó el entrecejo y cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, pero simplemente no pudo. Lo agarró de la quijada con fuerza y lo hizo voltear para que viera su nuevo invento. Lifty abrió los ojos con terror al ver el cuerpo tendido y abierto, gritó y se apartó, cayendo de la silla.

—Si no te gustaba simplemente lo hubieras dicho… Eso fue muy cruel— Le dijo con los ojos perdidos en las sombras, metió una mano en el torso y sacó un riñón. No le importó ensuciarse, el también, había llegado a una locura enfermiza.

Se agachó y llegó con su gemelo, abrazándolo entre sus brazos y enseñándole el órgano fresco. Lifty se remolineaba entre los brazos de su hermano, estaba aterrado y su mente atrapada en el tortuoso recuerdo de su primer asesinato.

—Vamos, no seas tímido, come un poco— Le dijo chocando el riñón contra los labios de Lifty, quien lo rechazaba con las manos temblorosas y los ojos sumidos en pánico y horror.

Shifty logró abrirle la boca y meter el órgano lleno de sangre en la boca de su hermano, quien comía poco a poco mientras lloraba. El rostro de Lifty no expresaba nada más que una locura profunda y siniestra. Shifty, algo ruborizado, seguía dándole de comer aquel chorreante miembro de sangre.

Ambos habían sucumbido al placer y el horror de la exquisita locura.


End file.
